Over and Over
by Prisma-san
Summary: Ele sabia, ou pensava saber, que os sentimentos dela eram falsos. Então por que ainda continuava a amá-la? SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A música "Over and Over" pertence a banda Three Days Grace.**

**Over and over**

**...**

Sakura, em sua opinião, era extremamente irritante. Não apenas sua voz fina e alta, que chamava seu nome incessantemente, também seus olhos verdes. Tão verdes que ofuscavam sua visão, se permanecesse tanto tempo encarando-os. Olhos verdes que faziam qualquer um se apaixonar pela dona dos mesmos. Mas irritante ainda, eram seus cabelos. Melenas rosadas, muitas vezes comparadas a pétalas de flores cerejeira. Não eram semelhantes a flores. Comparava-os a sorvete de morango. Sorvete doce, irritantemente gelado, enjoativo, que causavam cócegas a garganta, gerando um profundo desconforto. Irritava-o saber que já foram longos apenas por sua causa. Além disso, algo que irritava mais ainda era seu sorriso. Sorriso brilhante e sempre que se encontrava presente, direcionado a ele. Um sorriso forçado, apenas para agradá-lo.

**I feel it everyday it's all the same**

_Eu sinto que todos os dias são iguais_

**It brings me down but I'm the one to blame**

_Me desanima, mas eu sou o culpado_

**I've tried everything to get away**

_Eu tentei de tudo para fugir_

**So here I go again**

_Então aqui vou eu de novo_

**Chasing you down again**

_Perseguindo você, magoando-a novamente_

**Why do I do this?**

_Porque eu faço isso?_

Ainda mais que seus olhos, seus cabelos e seu sorriso, irritava-o perceber que mesmo assim, se apaixonara por ela. Pela garota irritante e fraca de seu time.

Quantas vezes a ignorou? Quantas vezes lhe disse que era irritante e depois, fingiu não ver que a magoara? Sakura era irritante. Porém ele era ainda mais.

Garoto egoísta com a idéia de vingança fixa em sua mente. Pequena criança de coração banhado em ódio. Ódio que o cegou e o deixou alheio a tudo e a todos. Principalmente a ela e o amor que oferecia.

**Over and over, over and over**

_De novo e de novo, de novo e de novo_

**I fall for you**

_Eu me apaixono por você_

**Over and over, over and over**

_De novo e de novo, de novo e de novo_

**I try not to**

_Eu tento não_

Via em seus gestos e sorrisos os falsos sentimentos que as outras demonstravam. Não acreditava no amor que ela lhe dedicava. Mesmo pensando que os sentimentos dela fossem falsos. Mesmo achando-a extremamente irritante. Mesmo obrigando-se a pensar somente em sua vingança. Mesmo assim, amou-a. Sabia que estava cavando sua própria cova, mas amou-a.

Amava a garota que tinha voz fina e alta. Amava a possuidora dos olhos verdes ofuscantes. Amava os cabelos cor sorvete de morango. Amava o sorriso forçado, diversas vezes direcionado a ele. Amava e apenas isso.

**It feels like everyday stays the same**

_Sinto que todos os dias continuam iguais_

**It's dragging me down and I can't pull away**

_Me arrastando ao chão e eu não consigo escapar_

**So here I go again**

_Então aqui vou eu de novo_

**Chasing you down again**

_Perseguindo você, magoando-a novamente_

**Why do I do this?**

_Porque eu faço isso?_

Sentia que os dias ao lado de Sakura eram iguais. Rotineiros. Era extremamente fácil acostumar-se com sua presença. Apenas com sua presença.

Várias vezes pegava-se imaginando como seria tocá-la. Em todas elas se repreendeu e lembrava-se constantemente que ela não o amava. Não verdadeiramente.

Considerava a rudeza com a qual a tratava era o modo mais correto de disfarçar seus sentimentos e, principalmente, tentar esquecê-la.

Era impossível. Ao final de tudo, eram tentativas falhas de fuga. E então, voltava. Convivia com sua presença até tornar-se rotina, a magoava e fugia. Um círculo vicioso de conveniência e mágoas.

**Over and over, over and over**

_De novo e de novo, de novo e de novo_

**I fall for you**

_Eu me apaixono por você_

**Over and over, over and over**

_De novo e de novo, de novo e de novo_

**I try not to**

_Eu tento não_

**Over and over, over and over**

_De novo e de novo, de novo e de novo_

**You make me fall for you**

_Você me faz me apaixonar por você_

**Over and over, over and over**

_De novo e de novo, de novo e de novo_

**You don't even try**

_Você nem mesmo tentou_

Sakura não tinha a mínima idéia do poder que exercia sobre as pessoas. Não sabia que com um simples sorriso, por mais falso que fosse, fazia os corações de vários garotos saltarem. Sasuke não admitiria em um bilhão de anos que seu coração fazia muito mais que apenas saltar. Ela era tão cega, em sua devoção a ele, que não percebia que poderia ter o garoto que quisesse.

Ele era cego o bastante para não perceber que o garoto que ela queria era ele.

**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head**

_São tantos pensamentos que eu não consigo tirá-los da minha cabeça_

**I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead**

_Eu tentei viver sem você, toda vez que eu tento eu me sinto morto_

**I know what's best for me**

_Eu sei o que é melhor para mim_

**But I want you instead**

_Mas eu quero você ao invés do melhor_

**I'll keep on wasting all my time**

_Eu continuarei perdendo todo meu tempo_

E então, ele deu às costas e desistiu. Desistiu de sua vocação como shinobi da folha. Desistiu das esperanças que, ainda, cultivava. Desistiu dela para ser um vingador. Desistiu dela por mais poder. Garoto egoísta com o coração banhado em ódio.

**Over and over, over and over**

_De novo e de novo, de novo e de novo_

**I fall for you**

_Eu me apaixono por você_

**Over and over, over and over**

_De novo e de novo, de novo e de novo_

**I try not to**

_Eu tento não_

**Over and over, over and over**

_De novo e de novo, de novo e de novo_

**You make me fall for you**

_Você me faz me apaixonar por você_

**Over and over, over and over**

_De novo e de novo, de novo e de novo_

**You don't even try**

_Você nem mesmo tentou_

Mas, de novo e de novo, seu coração continuaria a amá-la.

...

**AHHH! #mãos na cabeça e lágrimas nos olhos# **

**Eu não tenho vocação nenhuma para escrever SasuSaku. Isso é fato.**

**Bem... Ainda assim, eu escrevi essa fic e espero que gostem.**

**(E sim, eu tenho total certeza que estou super atrasada nas atualizações, mas podem ter certeza que vou arrumar tudo! Prometo!)**

**Bom, essa fic é um presente para uma amiga do Orkut... Espero que goste XD**

**XOXO**

**Prisma-san**

**15.12.2008**


End file.
